1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, battery packs have been variously used as power sources of potable electronic devices. As the portable electronic devices are used in various fields, the demand for battery packs has rapidly increased. The battery packs can be charged/discharged a plurality of times, and accordingly are economically and environmentally efficient. Thus, the use of the battery packs is encouraged.